


Classroom Secrets

by monstabaebae



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Eating out, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Making Out, Smut, Steamy Sex, bottom!irene, cheerleader irene, drama student joy, joyrene rise, thigh riding, top!joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: The cheerleading captain and the lead drama club actress share a steamy rendezvous during lunch.





	Classroom Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
Found this non-MX fic on my phone from awhile ago and wanted to share with you all.  
Enjoy some steamy Joyrene~

“Do you like that?” Sooyoung whispered, her voice teasing as she traced the girl’s nipple with the tip of her tongue.

Brat.

“It feels really good...” Joohyun mumbled, holding back any other suggestive sounds to avoid further embarrassment. She slowly hiked up her black thigh-high skirt, showing off her silky red panties. She’s happy she remembered to wear them, red always looked good on her.

She watched Sooyoung’s eyes move to the piece of cloth, the younger girl making a soft groan between her plump lips. “I cant wait to be buried between those thighs.” She sounded like she meant it, her tone laced with hunger.

Feeling daring, Joohyun caressed her fingers over her panties, a smirk on her lips as she massaged the wet spot that was forming there. “Who said you were allowed between my thighs?”

Sooyoung met Joohyun’s gaze and smirked, the sight making the older girl’s legs melt. “Baby, I am going to devour you from the inside out. And you’re gonna scream my name cause you want this just as much as I do.”

This was part of the game, the game the two of them loved to play in between classes. They would eye each other all day, then meet in an abandoned classroom while everyone else was at lunch.

Joohyun was the cheerleading captain, Sooyoung was the star actress. Underneath that professional sweet smile, was a devious sexual goddess that could make Joohyun wet from a mile away. And Joohyun loved spreading her legs for the girl, but not without chase.

Joohyun opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a sharp bite to her neck. She tugged at Sooyoung’s hair as the younger girl attacked her with sharp bites and licks, her eyes rolling back at the delicious pain. “M-Mm... More...”

“More? Such a needy thing, asking for more when I’m not allowed between your legs.” Sooyoung laughed, tugging at the skin one final time before pulling away with a loud suck. She met Joohyun’s gaze and placed two fingers near the older girl’s mouth, her face dominant. “Suck.”

Joohyun found herself unable to respond, unable to fight back. Sooyoung knew how to hypnotize her and she loved it, ached for it even.

She slowly opened her mouth and licked along the digits slowly, her eyes never leaving Sooyoung’s. Then, she pushed them in deeper into her mouth and began to suck lewdly, running her tongue along the digits before bobbing her head with low moans.

The younger girl watched with a bite of her lip, her free hand moving to caress Joohyun’s breast, then down to her hip. “You’re so lovely, Joohyun. You’re so beautiful. I cant wait to wreck you.”

Without warning, Sooyoung removed her fingers from Joohyun’s mouth and sat up. Pinning Joohyun to the desk, Sooyoung raised the older girl’s legs and put them around her own shoulders, her mouth inches from Joohyun’s soaked heat.

Shocked, Joohyun tried to scramble away. “W-What are you doing?!” She was blushing profusely, trying to lose her legs out of embarrassment. They would tease and touch, but rarely did they ever go down on one another. 

Sooyoung refused to budge. She kept her grip and placed a soft kiss on the folds, making Irene’s breath hitch. “I’m going to eat you out over, and over, and over again until all you can say is my name. This pussy belongs to me now.”

Joohyun felt her whole body tremble in desire, her face flushed as she nodded and kept her arms hooked under her legs. She couldn’t resist Sooyoung, not when she looked so sexy. “Take all of me.”

Leaning forward, Sooyoung placed a series of kisses on Joohyun’s clit, teasing and fluttering in the tension filled air. Then, she flicked her tongue on it, then gave the folds one long lick and a deep suck.

Joohyun felt her back arch as she spread her legs wider, unable to hold back from keeping her body still as Sooyoung began to lick harder and faster. Her tongue was rough, in control and frankly, driving Irene wild. She bucked to the wet heat, loving the warmth slowly filling her veins in sweet pleasure.

Sooyoung kept her eyes on Joohyun, holding her legs in place as she sucked on the folds and licked her lips with a moan. “Ride my face, baby. Show me how much you want it.”

“Y-Yes!” Joohyun cried out, lost in the pleasure but needing more, desperate for more. She tugged at Sooyoung’s hair, suddenly grinding against the wet heat that was driving her wild. She rocked her hips like her life depended on it, every nerve and muscle on fire as she moaned outwardly for anyone to hear and uncaring if they did.

She felt Sooyoung smirk against her folds before the younger girl suddenly bured her face into Joohyun’s core. The older girl screamed in pleasure, tears forming in her eyes as a smile of bliss filled her face, rocking and bouncing on Sooyoung’s tongue wildly as sweat dripped down her brow.

“I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna cum so hard- Oh my god!” Joohyun babbled, gripping onto Sooyoung’s with all of her strength as the pit of her stomach began to boil. Her vision began to blur and all she felt was a pressure building, building deep inside of her with no intention of stopping as it quickly became too much-

Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Joohyun’s waist, suddenly slapping and squeezing the older girl’s ass with each rough swipe of her tongue. Her face was flushed from the effort but her voice was strong as she attacked Joohyun’s clit like it would be the last time. “Cum, Joohyun.”

With a series of screams, Joohyun shuddered against Sooyoung’s mouth, letting the pleasure reach is limit and releasing violently. She shuddered and gasped for air, holdingthe younger girl’s head like a lifeline as she shivered and felt her body nearly tilt in bliss. “Sooyoung...”

Slowing her tongue, Sooyoung lapped up the release loudly and sucked on the swollen clit with a deep smirk. “Mm... you taste even better than I thought you would.” She met Sooyoung’s gaze and swallowed the release with a grin, her lips swollen and wet as she licked them.

“Fuck...” Joohyun moaned, pulling the girl up for an intense kiss. It was tongue, teeth and lots of moaning as she squeezed Sooyoung’s breasts and began to hump the older girl’s thick thigh desperately. “Fuck me again, Sooyoung. That felt so good. Do it again, please.”

“Joohyun... you’re gonna kill me if you act this way.” Sooyoung groaned loudly, staring at Irene with a growl of need. She kissed and sucked into the desperate girl’s mouth, moving her leg against Joohyun’s swollen folds. “Say my name and I’ll think about another round.”

Joohyun could barely get any words out but began to ride the thick thigh with a seductive smile. She caressed her breasts as a tease, smirking as she moaned. “Sooyoung.. touch me, Sooyoung...” She rocked her hips hard and slow, her folds leaving a wet mark on the younger girl’s thigh and feeling no shame.

Breathing heavily through her nose, she pulled Joohyun into a deep kiss. “Such a needy thing. You look so cute riding my thigh like that, I can’t deny you anything.” She gave the older girl a harsh slap on the ass, both of them kissing each other hotly with no intention of air.

Sitting up slowly, Sooyoung pushed Joohyunonto her back against the desk and pinned her there. Her eyes were sultry as she caressed the older girl’s cheek. “Do you want me, Joohyun?”

Without any words, Joohyun spread her legs and hooked them around Sooyoung’s head, forcing the girl’s lips against her folds with a shiver. “Eat me out and make me cum, Sooyoung. Fuck me until I’m crying.” She moaned, tears in her eye.

Joy smirked and gripped Irene’s thighs. “This is a dream come true.” She winked at Irene once before burying her face in the wet heat once more, the classroom filled with lewd slurping and screams of passion and lust.

Joohyun clenched her fists and rocked her hips to the addicting heat, gasping for air and flushing as her body filled with heat. Her thighs shook and her breathing irregular, trying not to release too fast. She basked in the wet noises, the whispers of her name, burning it into her mind as she closed her eyes and trembled.

“Sooyoung.. Sooyoung..” she whispered, broken and desperate like a prayer. She spread her legs wider, gasping as Sooyoung began to suck harder, eyes rolling back. “I-I love this...”

“So do I.” Sooyoung whispered back, her eyes on the older female, seductive and irresistible. She suckled sweetly on Joohyun’s clit, then suddenly began to eat her out wildly, sucking and licking everywhere at once while spanking Joohyun’s ass.

The older girl began to scream, her chest heaving and her thighs twitching as she desperately tried to hold on to her sanity. Her blood turned white hot and she could feel nothing but Sooyoung in every inch of her body. “O-Oh my god..!”

Sooyoung suddenly sat up, replacing her tongue with her fingers, roughly rubbing at the swollen folds as her mouth placed sweet kisses on Joohyun’s lips and face. “Let it all out, Joohyun. So beautiful. Cum all over me.” She cooed, her fingers not letting up as she bit into Joohyun’s neck.

That was all it took. Joohyun’s body buckled one time, tensed and uncooked into a deep shudder. Her eyes rolled back and her voice was a cracked moan as she released onto Sooyoung’s fingers. She kissed Sooyoung everywhere she could reach, trying to anchor her body and regain her sanity after such overwhelming bliss.

“That... was amazing.” She whispered, dazed and giggly as she licked into Sooyoung’s warm mouth. She could taste herself and felt her thighs shake at the mere thought.

“You did very well.” Sooyoung praised, pulling away to lick her fingers with a proud smirk. “I honestly can’t wait to be down there again, you taste so good.”

Overhead, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. 

With a smirk, Joohyun got to her feet and slid her uniform back on, fixing her hair with a smirk. “Maybe next time.”

Sooyoung grinned and slapped the older girl’s ass with a laugh. “Absolutely. Same time, but next time, behind the bleachers. I’m sure the whole cheerleading squad will hear their captain scream for me.”

Pulling Sooyoung by the collar, she kissed the younger female deeply, lost in her taste before pulling away with a wink. “We can record it next time.”

The two girls left the classroom and down the hall with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, Joohyun gasped in realization as she reached the stairs.

Sooyoung had stolen her red panties.

Hugging her skirt to her form, Joohyun texted Sooyoung with a furious blush.

Looks like round three would be sooner than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @monstabaebae


End file.
